A Boy and His Bird
by BukkakeUzumaki
Summary: Normal parents would get their kids cat's, dog's or even fish but no my dad just HAD to have dragons for his kids... well 3 outta 4 of them, but me, I've got my bird and I wouldn't trade him for the world.
1. A Boy Dies

"Ah Harry Potter, so at last you've come to die? Ahahaha" he Laughs in his twisted serpentine manner.

"Die? No, what i've come here to do is protect, protect those who are being put in danger by you because of me" I say with steel in my voice as I meet his red eyed gaze with a glare of my own" for to long have we played this game of cat and mouse and i'm ashamed to say its cost me so much more than it ever should" and what a cost it was, first the Weasley's and then the entirety of the Hogwarts staff plus countless more civilians who had nothing to do with this madman's crusade for power. And at the forefront of it all was his obsession with immortality which he believes can be obtained through my death

"Protect them you say? Who is there left to protect little Potter? Those foolish blood traitors or maybe your dear mudblood companion" he taunts with a mirthful tone " But let it be said that Lord Voldemort can be merciful. I shall offer you one final chance to pledge yourself to me and in doing so I will spare you, what say you potter hmm" he finishes in that same blasted tone.

" I say you can take your mercy and kindly shove it up your most benevolent arse" I spit out scathingly " and let it not be said that Harry James Potter is one well mannered chap" I finish with a more arrogant tone.

"Time after time…...TIME AFTER TIME YOU CONTINUOUSLY SPIT UPON MY MOST GENEROUS OFFER _SSS_ " he roared out suddenly losing all composure he had left in his dark and splintered soul. " BUT...but no more….we end this today….ALL OF IT AND IT STARTS WITH YOUR DEATH POTTER!" he shouts as he draws his wand from beneath his menacing cloak.

"Well would you look at that finally something we can agree on, isn't that funny fawkes?" I ask seemingly to the air on my shoulder expecting, no knowing whose about to come next.

In a roar of flame the once dark and gloomy grounds of hogsmeade come ablaze with his awe inspiring arrival, shooting through the streets like a comet is my most trusted ally and closest friend Fawkes.

He who was once a companion to the very Headmaster himself and now to I.

A being born of the most pure light and fire

But most of all...

He's my friend.

"Well it's about time we wrapped this up don't you agree Fawkes?" I ask in an attempt to lighten up the mood of what will most likely be our final battle.

His only response is a solemn trill but it soothes me in ways words cannot describe and lights that fire for battle one last time.

And I feel at peace.

This is really it? After this fight I-i'll finally be able to see them all again won't I? That's why I'll make sure I can look everybody in the eye when I meet them by finally putting an end to this all.

"I hope you've made your peace Volde- no Tom, because while me leaving this battlefield is a maybe it's an absolute certainty that you won't" I say to him as I draw my own wand.

"Bold talk coming from the one who has fled from every other battle we have had so far but come Potter and show me this strength of yours which guarantees my demise" Tom replies." come Nagini" he hisses out in Parseltongue as he calls out the last of his horcruxes which slithers out from his robe in a disgusting manner." Enough talk, Confringo!" with astonishing speed he flicks his arm out and sends a blasting curse towards me.

"Ascendio! " I cry out as I use the spell to propel myself out of harm's way and into the sky. As i begin to fall I steer my fall towards my startled foe and begin to dive down towards him.

"Bombarda!" as the ground approaches frighteningly close I wait until im about 5 feet from the ground when I cast the exploding hex and use the momentum to spin myself back up in a flip and cast again immediately "Bombarda Maxima!" right in the face of my enemy

Without any incantation or spell work he simply bats the hex away and over his shoulder resulting in the house behind him exploding" is that all you've got Potter? And here I thought you were going to actually put up more of a fight then your friends" he says before he lifts his wand arm once more" I guess I'll make it slow then, Petrificus totalus!" he casts.

As the spell shoots out towards me I know there's no use dodging at this range so I simply let it hit me.

"You know Tom there's more to battle then simply attacking and defending" I grind out as his spell holds me in place" for instance did you know that my last spell was neither for offence or defence?" I say to him.

"Potter speak sense before I grow bored of you because if you can't seem to tell I have you at my mercy now." he replies as his wand glows menacingly in my direction.

"Sheesh you really have no patience Tom,and they say it's quite the virtue to have, but that hex was merely a diversion" I say without a trace of fear" one that you failed to notice" I finish as my trap is sprung.

From behind the both of us a bright light comes closer and closer prompting the Dark Lord to turn around and look all the while weakening his grasp upon me.

And as he turns around he becomes engulfed in flames as its none other than Fawkes who is enshrouded in majestic flames who comes barreling into him with the force of a meteor and completely shattering his hold on me while burning through nagini who was curled around Tom's back.

"NO!" Tom shouts as Nagini burns to a crisp unable to withstand Fawkes holy flames and due to his own pain as fawkes shoots clear through his chest as well.

"And that Tom is what a diversion is used for" I say in a mocking manner as I see him fall to his knees from the gaping hole in his chest courtesy of Fawkes."Hmmm, whats that Tom? Did you say something?" I taunt him as I walk closer to him step by step to put him down for good with Fawkes perched on my shoulder

Now standing right in front of the vile being whom I can contribute all of my grief and sorrow to I raise my foot.

And bring it down on his serpentine head.

"I said"

And again

"Did"

And again

"You"

And Again

"Say"

And again

"Something?"

"Y-ye-yes I did Potter" he rasps out from under my foot"I-i have to admit that was very cunning of you potter leaving yourself exposed for a one hit kill. I admit defeat, but-" he cuts off as all of a sudden he moves and grabs a hold of my leg with strength he shouldn't have, panicking i struggle in vain to shake him off" but it seems you have yet to heed your own words as you've fallen into quite the trap as well right Potter" even on the verge of death the bastard is so full of himself" Avada Kedavra!"he shouts as his wand come into point blank range and blasts me off of my feet and into the wall behind me.

The last thing I see is a star rushing towards me.

And with that Harry potter died.

"Aha ahaha- agh haha a tad to arrogant for your own good it seems Potter" wheezed out the dying Dark Lord as he gazed at his dead foe" Bird why do you insist on crying for the boy when his life is gone?" questioned the Dark Lord only to be ignored as the phoenix continues to cry into the dead Potter's mouth futilely." it won't work he's gone and so am I soon enough" Tom grunt out before finally letting go as he begins to crumble away and fade

Although it seems Fawkes will not give up

Soaring up into the sky Fawkes lights himself up once more and prepares to descent, and as he shoots downwards towards the young Potter he prepares to rejuvenate the boy with all of his life force.

Crashing into his corpse and seemingly sinking into it like water into a cloth the boy begins to glow until he burns away like embers floating through the sky as his body deteriorates from the enormous energy of the eternal phoenix.

And all that remains are the two brother wands strewn across the empty alley's of Hogsmeade and a single blood red feather which remain as a testament to the battle which has ended a decade long battle between two orphans.

 **The Tower of Joy**

"Hm, now what manner of bird has feather such as these"a woman speaks aloud to herself" no matter I shall keep it for my dearest child, although it has yet to be born"and with that she returns inside the tower.


	2. A Boy Lives

"Lyanna, oh sweet Lyanna where is my Visenya Lyanna?" questioned a man with a head of silver hair and eyes of amethyst. The man was clad in castle forged iron with the sigil of a dragon formed of rubies embedded upon the chest piece." I come to you victorious from the trident all so that I may return to you and our daughter but it pains me to see you so"

And that was all to true as the now named Lyanna was not quite the sight she used to be as the pains of birthing had taken its toll on her small frame, the blood soaked gown being a testament to this.

"Oh Rhaegar your beloved Visenya is here although she is not the only one who was awaiting her father's touch" responded the bloody women as she weakly handed a small bundle over to her husband" for she has brought with her a brother, your son who I have yet to name as I awaited your arrival" the woman finished weakly

"A-a son, no…..no this..this was not in the song? My song of Ice and Fire." as if feeling the distraught her father was in visenya reached out for a lock of her father's hair but it was to no avail as he was to far gone in his thoughts. "The dragon must have 3 heads yes? Then where does this one fit in?" he rambled quietly to himself unaware of his wife's slowly holding her child closer to her chest after seeing the strange look in her husband's eye.

"The prince that was promised has already been conceived, then what purpose could you possibly have little one?" he questions to the child as if expecting an answer "hm it matters not so long as it does not interfere with my song." and with that he lifts the babe from his mother's arm after returning the other to her arms.

"He has your hair Lyanna, but his eyes, now where might these emeralds have come from?" he says as he takes in the visage of his son " usually it takes time for these things but how is it that our newborn son's eyes have already settled with colour. Truly curious." and with that he returns the babe.

"Rhaegar what of my brother? What of Ned?" questions Lyanna as she fully comprehends what the end of the war means "please Rhaegar tell me he is alright I could not bear if he were to perish in this war of our making"

"Peace wife, your Lord brother is fine he was not at the battle of the trident and the last I heard he has retreated north with the rest of his bannermen after I disclosed your condition, though it was mostly due to the would be usurpers death that they fled." Rhaegar explained to his worried wife.

"But enough of this weary talk, come Lyanna lets us return to King's Landing, word has it that the Lannisters have taken it upon themselves to act on their own and murder my father all the while saying it was in my name" letting out a sigh Rhaegar continued on with his tirade " as if staying out of the war was not enough they now have the gall to act as if they have done me a favour, even more so expecting me to wed his daughter"

"I-i wish it were so easy my love" whispered Lyanna " but the birthing, t-there were complications, and I had a choice myself or our son so I chose him" she finished as her tears began to fall " had Ser Arthur not told you of my condition, I will be no more by the end of the hour" and with that final piece of information disclosed Rhaegar was surprisingly composed for a man who's wife was on her death bed.

"This certainly changes things then" as if the impending death of his wife meant nothing to him Rhaegar continued on " if you die here the North will demand retribution and my word will mean nothing, say Lyanna do you think you could grant me one final boon and write to your brother of what has occured, that way at least the realm shall be stable after your demise." he asks her stoically

"W-what R-rhaegar, what is wrong with you does my death mean nothing to you ?" shocked by his response to her state Lyanna responds hysterically " I bore you your precious Visenya, and a son as well, I ran away from my family and all I ever knew just to be with you and all you can say is this!" and by the end of her rant both of her children are now crying in distress due to the noise and movement

"Oh Lyanna you truly are special to me afterall you were the one to bring my dear Visenya into this world, without you the dragon would never have had its 3rd head and for that I am grateful" spoke Rhaegar in mock compassionate voice " but you see that is where your use to me ends after all I have what I need and extra baggage is not what I need especially when I have a prophecy to fulfil." and with that said Rhaegar takes his children from their mothers dying arms and begins to walk out leaving the Stark to fade away on her own.

 _ **Rhaegar POV**_

Now what to do with you?

As I look upon the child that should not be yet is plans begin to form and shape within my mind. "hmm maybe I will have use for you yet."

After all the Starks fought to reclaim a Stark mayhaps returning half a Stark will be good enough to temper their rage. Although whatever shall I name you? Hmm now what's this a feather? Peculiar colour I do wonder what creature would drop such a rich coloured feather.

"Aha! This shall be my first and final gift to you, child that should not be, it is decided this feather shall be yours."

And with that I cut a strand of cloth from my trousers and fashioned a necklace for the feather and placed it around the babe's neck

"Now to write to Lord Stark about you and that troublesome mother of yours, and then I can see about getting those eggs from Illyrio"


End file.
